Many electrical machines operate at high speeds, so that significant centrifugal force is exerted on components of the electrical machine, such as the windings. As a result, the windings may be distorted or displaced, causing wear and premature failure. Moreover, many electrical machines operate at high current densities, causing component heating, which increases the winding ductility, accelerating wear and failure.